Copia y pega esto en tu perfil
by LauCisso
Summary: Si nuestros personajes tuvieran cuentas en cualquier red social que pondrían en sus perfiles.  Corto Summary pero concreto.:D


Hola este es mi primer fanfic y de Inuyasha unos de mis animes favoritos. Y habla sobre que frases pondrían nuestros personajes en sus perfiles.

**El Anime/Manga Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Manga publicado en la revista Shōnen Sunday. Anime creado en los estudios Sunrise.**

**La idea original es de RukiaGallega.**

**Yo solo he hecho esta versión sin fines de lucros**.

_**C**__opia y pega esto en tu perfil_

Si tienes problemas de doble personalidad copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te sientes usado como transporte copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si apoyas y colaboras en la extinción de los hombres-lobo copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás cansado de que traten de matarte más de una vez por semana copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres maltratado por mikos (sacerdotisas) copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que te deben dar el record de rescate de personas copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si piesas que debes recibir el record de "LA PERSONA QUE HA SIDO SECUESTRADA MAS VECES EN MENOS DE UN AÑO" copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tus "amigos" no te respetan copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no sabes cómo llego a ser monje Miroku copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te interesaría saber cómo termino así Ginkotsu copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si ya te quedaste sordo por los gritos de tu compañera copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te quieres recibir de medico por diferentes amputaciones copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estas harto de que revivan a los muertos copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si le quieres iniciar un juicio a Jakotsu por acoso copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si opinas que tus amigos tienen problemas mentales o de bipolaridad copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres crear el club "PERSONAS QUE AYUDAN A PERSONAS" copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que tu hermano es más popular que tu copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres la envidia de los demás por tener una madre tan comprensiva copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si has tenido todas las enfermedades que existen y las que no copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tus amigas parecen consejeras profesionales copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si intentaron atacarte, robarte o matarte copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres tocar las orejitas de Inuyasha copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si ya te aburrió la pelea Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si soñaste en convertirte en la primera persona en fundar una perrera copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si siempre tienes examen de matemática copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si Shippo te parece tierno copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Miroku deje de ser un pervertido copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si has pasado por situaciones vergonzosas copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no entiendes a los adultos copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Inuyasha es un tonto copia y pega esto en tu perfil. (Pero atente a las consecuencias)

Si crees que Hiten y Manten son primos perdidos de Los Siete Gurreros copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres ser libre copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si piensas que Kanna habla demasiado copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si piensas que Sesshomaru habla demasiado copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si todo lo que creaste con tanta dedicación han sido inútiles y/o traidores copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no has dicho la frase "NO TE LO PERDONARE" no eres de esta serie.

Si has practicado "caída libre" de un barranco copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres matar a Inuyasha copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te gustaría ser Rin (para acompañar a Sesshomaru) copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no sabes definir QUE ES Jaken copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás de acuerdo con que a Kohaku le quedo un trauma copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres de la época antigua… no has entendido nada de lo anterior.

Si Miroku te ha hecho LA PREGUNTA copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te choca que hagan todo tan complicado (entiéndase los planes del padre de Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha) copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

. .

**Bueno eso es todo es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber que opinan sobre el por eso agradecería una crítica mala o buena para ir mejorando.**


End file.
